the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Patrick O'Donnel, Character Submission and Check
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Brian Patrick O'Donnel, Character Submission and Check 6 Comments triman95 triman95 @triman95 3 years ago ((Well like I said, I am going to make my character and make a discussion to make sure he fits with the RP and make any corrections if need be. For now, here is my character. Hope yous guys like him. Had to repost and remove some details, the website said it was spam)) What's your character's full name? Brian Patrick O’Donnell What's your favorite quote from you're character? “Can’t be afraid to get dirty making a living when you are desperate. If not than the world will prey on you than if you are not careful.” What does they look like and what's their personality like? One wouldn’t call Brian trustworthy base on his appearances with his clothes, face, and size. Some would say he looks like a street thug and they wouldn’t be wrong. He is a big man, the kind of big size of Little John from the story of Robin Hood or at least the kind of of big that he is hard to miss in a crowd. His face looks like it has been roughened up over the years. The most noticeable feature of this is that his nose is bent flat. His hair short and his facial hair is stubble, but sort of unkempt kind of stubble. His clothes on the other hand resemble a lot of his natural physical appearance as they have been patched over a number of times and his boots have that worn look about them. He also wears a patched up light coat and a flat hat. Even though he may look like a street ruffin, he is actually a caring man for others, but he isn’t afraid to get mean and rough up people when he needs to or when they are being complete jerks and awful people. Can at times have a temper moment that may get the best of him. What's their backstory before he came to the society? Born in Limerick, Ireland, the beginning of Brian’s story is much of note really. Like most people he was born into a normal family in a small town living with his parents and his two younger sisters. A real typical farmer family really. The real story of his life really picks up shortly after he reach the age 19. His family ran into hard times from a couple of poor harvests and struggle on making ends meet. To help support the family he left his homeland and moved to London to find work. That is things really turned rock bottom for him. After arriving from Ireland into London, England the first thing he sought was work. The first job he got was working in a factory like most others, unlike most others he only managed to hold onto the job for only a couple of weeks. He eventually got upset with how the factory owners and foremen were treating people that he one day just he gave one of the foremen a beating. After that he went around to try and work in the other factories, but just like before he found something that made him upset to get him fired or he was fired for other reasons such as speaking up, joining protests, or some other reason. Before long word went around to the other factory owners and foremen about him and he couldn’t find any work in the factories. Without anywhere to hire someone like him on short notice he ended up joining one of the local street gangs which he despised and hated himself for doing so. Yet, the income he got from it all was more than enough to send money back home to help the family. Yet, he would try and give something back or leave a little something behind to ease his guilt. After a couple of years his family were well off again that he could come home, but after all he did to get the money in the first place he felt like he could never really go back. Immediately after receiving the good news from home he try quitting the local street crime and go into looking for a real honest job. Unfortunately for him it was easy to get into crime, but getting out of it was another story for him. He would spend the next couple of years with on and off jobs and apprenticeships. Due to thugs trying to rough up businesses for protection and money that he would stand up and fight against them and causing trouble for the owners or thugs from his past that had some issues with him that they didn’t want to let go. At his best he only managed to keep a job in London for at least a month and a half. Now he turns to the Society for the Arcane Sciences. He refuse nor does he want to return back to the life of crime he had before. He had it long enough and he has always hated it and himself for it. Determine now to try and get employment with the Society. After all, they do call themselves rogue scientists and he met plenty of rogues himself. If anyone can have the title of rogue associated with them and be consider the best of society itself than they can help him. At least that what he hopes. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Not really, couldn’t find the right picture or one of a solo person. If it helps, was looking for a Dishonored 1 gang member enemy look or picture if that helps. Do they have any nicknames? Irish What does they study at the society? He does not study anything. He is more of a staff member that is helping keeping the place maintain, helping any of the scientists carry or move any heavy stuff around or whatever anyone would need him to do. Do they have jobs? Besides doing work around the society he would do odd jobs around the city, but nothing really long term, more quick money stuff he can and allowed to. What is their age? 27 Are they human? If not what are they? Human Are they single, dating someone, or married? He is single, but he is interested in a waitress that works in a tavern in one of the less nice parts of town. Just has been too shy to really show his affection to her and wants to get a job that won't get him locked up in prison or sent to Australia for any crimes that he may commit. Anything else I should know about this character? He is a hugger, but he will greet people professionally. Carries a knife with him. Also he managed to pick up on tricks to cheat at playing cards well enough. Lastly for someone his size, he is quite agile and fast enough to get away from most officers. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (I like him! And can we roleplay off of this? i want him to interact with Lizzy) 2 •Share › Avatar triman95 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((Want me to go ahead and create another discussion topic to start my character introduction than or would you want me to wait instead? If I remember correctly someone said that you guys start a new main story arc on each Monday or continue from the unfinish one. I will also try and catch up on the other stories on the wikia if I can. College has my primary attention unfortunely.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago (make a discussion and that's only for the roleplays for each new page. You can post stuff any day of the week and i can wait.) 2 •Share › Avatar triman95 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((I will go ahead and make one to introduce him as soon as I can. Looking forward to RPing with you all.)) 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I like him! XD It'll be great to have a stable...ish? character around the society!! :D I hope he's able to put up with our craziness and...less than ethical secrets...Ha ha ehhhh.... I can't wait to meet him and I'll get his bio up as soon as I can! :) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oh cool, the new guy's here! Can't wait to meet him! :D ) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy